Arkham Generations
by ironlegion
Summary: AU. Bruce failed, the joker died and Arkham City still stands. For years the worst criminals in Gotham have stood behind those walls, living, fighting and breeding. A new generation has emerged in Arkham City and are being evaluated by Doctor Penelope young.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Arkham city. Batman is owned exclusively by the Dc company and I make no profit off this work and merely publish it for enjoyment purposes.**

Name: J

Parenthood: Son of Joker and Harley quinn

Appearance: Lanky young Adult male. Age 17. Wears a a grey shirt, red scarf, black patched jacket and blue jeans. Has white skin and short green hair.

Diagnosis: Patient shows no signs of mental illness in spite of his heritage. Though he has no shown mental issues, patient is under observation as some feel he is hiding signs to lull the doctors into a false sense of security.

Abilities: Enhanced agility, Flexibility, Impressive intellect.

Summary : The son of the infamous Joker and Harley Quinn, J is a surprisingly calm individual. While he may posses an odd sense of humor, he shows no signs of the mental diseases that plagued his parents. J is fully aware of the atrocities committed by his father including the Arkham Asylum incident. He has stated he is disgusted by the actions he committed but is still interested in him as a person. J seems to be rather intelligent for his age and is easily able to understand a number of subjects, a trait which made him be considered for rehabilitation. However, the doctors are still cautious in releasing him from Arkham city, fearing he may have adopted his fathers sadistic streak and is hiding it behind a kind mask.

Interview #1

PENELOPE: "So, you're the J I've heard so much about."

J: "Yep. That's me. What do you want to talk about doc?"

PENELOPE : "What else? Your father."

J: "Of course, that's all anyone ever asks me about."

PENELOPE: "Well I'm sure you can understand why."

J: "Look, I know about all the bad stuff he did, okay? He was a murderer, a psychopath. The nicest thing thing you could say about my old man was that he wasn't a nazi or a stockbroker. (Chuckle) Sorry, I got a kind of twisted sense of humor."

PENELOPE: It's perfectly normal to use humor to distract from a sad topic."

J: "Yeah, it's just...my mom says I get it from him."

Interview #2

PENELOPE: "Tell me about you're childhood."

J: "Well, I grew up on the streets of Arkham city. I was raised by my mom, my aunt Ivy, and my aunt Selina along with a bunch of other kids that they would take in."

PENELOPE: "What exactly is your relationship with your mother?"

J: "It's pretty good. She raised me, put clothes on my back, taught me to survive in this crazy place. She's pretty cool."

PENELOPE: "Do you have a fond memory of the two of you?"

J: Christmas. No matter how crazy or dangerous things got in the city, no matter how busy she and the other sirens were, my mom would always try and make christmas festive. She made homemade decorations, cooked as much food as she could find and scrounged up gifts from all over the city. It wasn't always the best stuff-One year she brought me back a swiss army knife, saying "In case you ever need to clip your nails and chop onions at the same time."- but it was ours and we liked what we got.

PENELOPE: "That sounds nice."

J: "Yeah, she was always trying to find the good in living in what's basically a prison."

PENELOPE: "When did she tell you about your father?"

J: "Back to that again huh? It was about two months ago."

PENELOPE: "How did you react?"

J: "I was...Shocked, for lack of a better word. My whole life all she ever told me was that my dad died. I mean, I knew he was a bad guy, he had to be to get locked up in here, but It was nuts to think he was most insane of the insane."

PENELOPE: "It must have been hard."

J: "I don't think hard is a strong enough word."

Interview #3

PENELOPE: "Your powers, those come from your mother?"

J: "Uh-hu. My mom said it was because of some treatment by aunt Ivy when she was younger. I'm more flexible than an acrobat, and can jump like I got springs for legs.

PENELOPE: And you seem to have inherited you're fathers skin color and super intellect as well."

J: "Again with that!? Why do you have to keep bringing up my father?! There's more to than just who my dad is, was, whatever!

PENELOPE: "I...I'm Sorry."

J: (Sigh) "No, it's okay. It's just, everyone is always asking about my dad. They all expect me to be a monster and hurt people like he did."

PENELOPE: "And you don't want to?"

J: No. My mom and the sirens worked for years to keep the streets of Arkham safe for me and my friends and they always told me I should try to look out for others since nobody else will. I never want to be like he was."

PENELOPE: "So you have no interest in the man?"

J:...

PENELOPE: "What is it?"

J:"I just...wish I could've met him. Seen who he was behind all the madness and the clown stuff."

PENELOPE: "It's okay to feel like that."

J: "Yeah, well doesn't really matter right? He's gone, ashes, laughing up everyone from hell."

PENELOPE: "And the world is better for it."

* * *

 **As my previous stories show, I'm a fan of guide books, and extra non necessary information. I hope you all liked this look into the son of the joker and just how he thinks. This isn't super important but whenever I think of J's voice it's always will friedle in a terry mcguinnes like voice. Hope you all enjoyed this, please leave some feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Jana Dent/ Jane Dent

Parenthood: "Daughters" Of Two-Face.

Appearance: Young blonde female. Right side is heavily muscular whereas left side is frailer and willowy. Wears bifurcated black and white clothing consisting of black and white jeans and tank top. Around her neck is a two headed coin with one side covered in scratches.

Diagnosis: A severe case of split personality disorder. The subject believes herself to be a set of "Conjoined" twin girls. Jana has been noted to be more aggressive and prone to violence whereas Jane is kind and sweet. Though which one is her original personality or whether they are halves of a bifurcated personality is still undetermined.

Abilities: Proficient in combat. While Jana relies primarily on brute force and strength, Jane is a speedy combatant who realis primarily on weapons, thus her right side being more muscular.

Summary: The girls are the daughters of Harvey Dent AKA Two-Face and his wife, who requested to be placed in Arkham city a year after its construction. Jane was the first "born", but Jana was brought forth by a terrible accident. Though both girls have made close friends, neither seem to feel the need to have separate lives and indeed seem to take their combined existence in stride. Only time will tell if they ever feel the need to split apart.

Interview #1

PENELOPE: "Due to their unique nature, both girls will be speak at certain points during the interview."

(Door Opens)

JANE: "Hello Doctor Young."

PENELOPE: "Hello Jane. I trust your ready to talk."

JANE: "Of course. Though don't expect Jana to be as willing to go along."

PENELOPE: "Alright. What can you tell me about your father?"

JANE: Well, father's always tried to be a pretty fair parent. He's strict when he needs to be and isn't when he doesn't. Though, I think I'm a bit closer to my mother."

PENELOPE: "Would you mind if I ask your sister the same question?"

JANE: "(Sigh) You can try." (Sound of coin necklace being flipped.) Janna: "What do you want?"

PENELOPE: Hello Jana. I was wondering if you might be willing to discuss your father. Harvey Dent."

JANA: Tsk, That's not my dad. My dad is Two-face."

PENELOPE: "Aren't they the same person?"

JANA: Hell no. Dents a softy. Coddles little Janie. Two-faces is rough and scarred like me. A stone cold bastard who taught me to survive on the rough streets of Arkham City. Makes sure people know not to screw with him…..or else."

Interview #2

PENELOPE: "So, how exactly are you different from your sister?"

JANA: Besides the fact that I don't fart Happiness and rainbows?"

PENELOPE: "Yes."

JANA: "Well, She fights with weapons, I prefer my fists. She likes playing with isleys flowers, I prefer cracking skulls. She's a dyke, I'm not."

PENELOPE: "I wasn't aware you two had differing sexualities."

JANA: "Janies into chicks, I'm not. I don't really care."

PENELOPE: "You called her a dyke."

JANA: "Hey, just because I might use a bit of rough language doesn't mean I don't care. Anybody tries to give my sister crap about who she likes, they'll end up with my foot up their ass!"

PENELOPE: "You two must be very close."

Interview #3

PENELOPE: "Would you say you two are close?"

JANE: "Well we are sisters. And twins. And conjoined. It's hard not to be."

PENELOPE: "I have to imagine making friends must be difficult."

JANE: "Oh no, we have tons of friends. J, Charles Freeze, Kit, the Sproutlings, Edith Nigma."

PENELOPE: "And none of them mind your unique condition?"

JANE: "We've been friends with most of them since we were little. They've had plenty of time to get used to us. Though, Jana has friends with a rougher crowed and they perform less savory activities.

PENELOPE: "Are you…conscious whenever the other has taken over? Are you able to communicate?"

JANE: "Imagine still being able to see through your eyes, and smell, and taste, and think, but not able to really do anything. It's kind of like that."

PENELOPE: "So you have no control when Jana takes over?"

JANE: "We can still chat, give each other advice, and of course, argue."

PENELOPE: "What's she saying now?"

JANE: "I'd rather not say."

PENELOPE: "This is completely confidential."

JANE: "She's describing a number of suggestive pick-up lines to use on you and suggesting I get your number."

Interview #4

PENELOPE: "You switch control by flipping the coin?"

JANE: "Yeah. It's not the only way, but it lets us have even amounts of time out to be ourselves."

PENELOPE: "And correct me if I'm wrong but that's your father's acid scarred coin, isn't it?"

JANE: "Yep! He gave it to us a few days after Jana was born. He noticed we kept fighting over which of us got to have control and told us to let the coin decide."

PENELOPE: "How exactly was Jana born?"

JANE:…..

PENELOPE: "I promise nothing will leave this room."

JANE: "…..When I was really little my father got into a dispute with Mr Roman Sionis over territory."

PENELOPE: "Black mask?"

JANE: "Yes. Mr Sionis was afraid that my father would take some of the land he'd seized. So to force his hand, Mr Sionis blackmailed him with the one thing he knew my dad would give anything to get back: ME. So one day, while I was playing outside, these men with guns and pipes and other weapons came and took me. They held me, tied up, in an abandoned apartment and said they wanted to play a game. They flipped a coin. If it came up heads, nothing would happen. If it came up tails, they hit me. So they flipped the coin. Again. And Again. And Again. I started bleeding and crying, I begged them to stop, but they kept flipping the coin and…..and…..JANA: THEY WOULDN't STOP! THOSE SICK MONSTERS KEPT SMACKING HER AOUND AND LAUGHING! SO I BUSTED OUT OF THOSE ROPES AND I HIT _THEM_! THEY SURE STOPPED LAUGHING WHEN THEIR TEETH WERE SCATTERED ALL OVER THE FLOOR.

PENELOPE: "I wasn't expecting you to come out like that Janna."

JANNA: "I hate that story."


End file.
